


熊尼育儿小甜饼

by Yuricc



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuricc/pseuds/Yuricc
Kudos: 1





	熊尼育儿小甜饼

伊尔96在夜空中穿行，驶往下一个目的地，一场鸡同鸭讲的扯皮之战让德米特里烦闷不已，尤其是在周末还要加班的情况下。他打开ins，一双小短腿在屏幕里晃悠悠，落地窗外是喀山的蓝天白云，撩得人心痒。某人念叨了几个月的IT之夜就是今晚了，可惜不能陪他，德米特里这样想着，面上便不自觉地挂上了姨母笑，不复登机前的严厉黑面。

“别玩太晚，小孩子不能熬夜。”

他发了条私信过去，意料之外的秒回。竟还没玩疯，他这样想着，点开却是一条语音。尽管音频里充斥着嘈杂的音乐和欢呼声，德米特里还是从中听到了奶声奶气的撒娇，“父亲，就这一次嘛，这里的哥哥姐姐都好好玩！”

完全可以想象，小姑娘一定穿上了新买的连衣裙，像只漂亮的花蝴蝶，跟着她爸爸游走在人群中，所到之处必然能收到叔叔阿姨哥哥姐姐们无数宠爱。

“别给孩子吃冰淇淋，她还小，肠胃受不了。”

“已经晚了。”这次是尼古拉，带了一个坏笑的表情，不一会儿又发来一张照片，小姑娘坐在爸爸腿上，正抱着甜筒欢快地啃着。

真是没有办法，德米特里无奈摇头，脸上的褶子却笑成了花。

——

德米特里回到戈尔基时已是深夜，听警卫说那一大一小也是刚回来，却没听到一点动静。德米特里打开房门，意料之中看到电量耗尽的两只熊崽子靠着沙发睡着了，小伊娜怀里还抱着从喀山带回来的玩偶。“快醒醒，洗个澡去床上睡。”德米特里捏着尼古拉肉乎的脸揉了两把，看到对方闷哼着醒来目光呆滞的样子，强忍住某些冲动，把伊娜从沙发上捞起来，“这小脸蛋，都脏成小花猫了。”

德米特里调好水温，放上泡腾浴球和小黄鸭，幸好小姑娘已耗尽电量即将自动关机，乖乖在水里泡了一会儿，沾上枕头便睡着了，连睡前故事都免了，要是那一个也有这么省心就好了。德米特里走进卧室，只见尼古拉已经换了睡衣窝在被子里看手机，更觉得心情大好，钻进被窝把人压在身下。疲惫的年轻人后知后觉地意识到危险，皱着眉头想挣脱，“今天不行，我太累了。”

“在外面有力气疯玩，回来就累了？”

“唔，疯完了，接下来都陪你，好不好？”

“不要接下来，就今天。”德米特里笑着在睡眼惺忪的脸上落下轻轻一吻，双手正摸索着解开年轻人衣扣，便听见隔壁撕心裂肺的哭喊。

尼古拉登时睁开眼，冲出房门。德米特里跟着走进隔壁卧室时，只见原本温馨的公主房已是一片狼藉，伊娜哭得小脸通红，正在床边抽噎着。德米特里看着满地粉色呕吐物，便明白是怎么回事，语气瞬间带了怒意，“我有没有说过，别给她吃冰淇淋？！”

尼古拉甚少看见德米特里发火，何况是在孩子面前，他本就内疚，红了眼眶低着头不敢分辩。德米特里见他这样，气便消了一半，再看看伊娜，似乎也被吓到了，战战兢兢地盯着自己。老父亲忙收敛了愠色，把孩子揽进怀里，打电话叫医生。

等送走医生、收拾残局、哄孩子睡觉一系列操作完成后，德米特里觉得自己彻底没了睡意，本想故意晾着年轻人关灯睡觉，躺在床上数了一百头熊后宣告放弃。他打开床头灯，看见身边人亦未合眼，看向他的眼神里是惴惴不安。老父亲终究是于心不忍，翻身把人搂在怀里，轻轻拍着后背，“现在知道教训了？”

年轻人吸了吸鼻子，自责的话没能说几句，被一个绵长的吻塞了回去，等他回过神来时已无处可躲，只见德米特里笑嘻嘻，“说好了要‘陪’我的”。

——

“爸爸！我都醒了，你怎么还在床上躺着？”日上三竿，伊娜穿着小熊睡衣，拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒着冲进房间，只见爸爸一脸没好气地拍掉父亲搭在腰间的手。

“伊娜，你想不想要小弟弟或者小妹妹？”

挨了被窝里飞来一脚，父亲却笑得更开心了，小伊娜瞪着疑惑的大眼睛，觉得爸爸今天格外暴力。


End file.
